Valentine's Day
by Anovia
Summary: Mattie is sick and tired of being ignored and she especially doesn't want to deal with invisibility on Valentine's Day, so she decides to go all out this year. AU. One Shot. PruCan. Mentions Spamano. Hints at FrUk and other shippings. Currently being fixed.


**I'm so proud of myself. I'm finally getting around to fixing this story. I'm going to repost it with multiple chapters, maybe two or 3. It's the same story as before, but written better. I would've just taken it down, but some people actually liked it. It was so bad before. I was rereading it, and trying to decipher what language I put it in, because whatever it was could not be qualified as English. Thanks to all the brave souls who read the original product through until the end! Please read and review!**

**Warning: This fanfiction contains curse words and Spamano bashing. I have nothing against Spamano. I like the couple, I ship them, I write stories for them. Nothing personal, it just helps with the story. :( Sorry to all the other shippers of Spamano. If you don't like the shipping then there is not problem.**

**Summary/Prologue: Mattie was in her second semester at boarding school. She was used to being ignored and forgotten, but she always had her parent's attention once she got home. Now, she only had her roommates. Roommates that may or may not notice her. More on the not side nowadays. They had their boyfriends to use up all of their free time. The only time she could talk to them was during the morning. Her old method of dealing with anger was through hockey. but the season was over. After dealing with her invisibility, day-in and day-out, she became cynical.**

* * *

**Part 1**

Mattie smiled as she walked towards the group of guys, Gilbert among them. He was one of Francis' friends, and probably the only one besides her brother who noticed her. As she approached the gang, she could hear their conversation.

"Can you keep your fucking hands to yourself, you tomato bastard?!" Lovino yelled rudely, slapping away the Spaniard's hands.

"I was just trying to take the leaf out of your hair!" Antonio protested, pointing to the leaf in the center of the Italian's head.

"Who the fuck told you I didn't want it there?" Lovino questioned, his embarrassment obvious to everyone, but the oblivious Spanish teen.

"Oh, sorry," he apologized, smiling widely as he did.

"You better be," the Italian mumbled angrily.

Once Mattie had fully reached the crowd, she said her salutations to all, but only received a weak smile from the German in response.

_Whoops, looks like I forgot to give Harry his cloak of invisibility back_, Mattie mentally quipped, rolling her eyes. _I better get back to Hogwarts before it's too late._

"So what's everyone doing for Valentine's day tomorrow?" the albino asked, still looking at the shy Canadian.

_Oh right... It's that time of year again_, Mattie reminded herself.

"I wanted to take Lovi to the cutest Italian restaurant that just opened across the street, if he wants to go," Antonio smiled.

_That's sweet._

"Of course I wouldn't fucking want to go! Who the fuck would want to go anywhere with a dumbass like you?" Lovino spat.

_Well, that's kind of rude..._

"Aww, don't be like that Lovi. It could be fun!"

_Yeah, that seems like a cool idea._

"What can possibly be fun about you taking twenty minutes to stare at a menu before deciding to let me choose for you? Nothing! It's a fucking waste of time!" Lovino crossed his arms and glared at his boyfriend.

_I don't even know why Antonio takes it. He probably doesn't even realize Lovino's insulting him. But that still doesn't mean Lovino should be such a brat._

Antonio blinked at the Italian. "If you don't want to go to a restaurant, I could cook for you! Ohhh, I could make your favorite dish: pasta! Then I could make a lot of tomato sauce!" the Spaniard said excitedly.

_As if that jerk deserves anything more than to spend the day crying in a cold, dark room by himself. _

Mattie cringed slightly, realizing the cruelness of her thoughts. She took a couple of deep breaths through her nose and counted backwards from ten.

_Just because I'm upset, doesn't mean I should get all cynical._

"_If,_" Lovino began, moving his arms to point at his boyfriend. "You promise to not burn the room, I _might_ consider it."

_What a generous offer. I've never seen so much kindness in one place_, Mattie remarked sarcastically in the safety of her mind. _You should win 'Boyfriend of the Year'._

Antonio's smile increased in size, though he said nothing in reply.

"And you Francis?" Gilbert asked.

"I was thinking of finally claiming a certain over eyebrowed Englishman as my own, once and for all," Francis grinned; he had probably been planning something for weeks. "I actually have to meet up with him now." The French teen waved to the group as he went to go join a sandy haired Brit who was talking to a Japanese guy from his class.

_That cynical bastard was so lucky! Why is it when people are jerks they get all the attention? All I do is act nice and nobody notices me. Maybe that's it... maybe I'm just too freakin' nice all the time!_

"What about you, Mattie?" Gilbert asked, lightly tapping her arm.

"Well, this year I was planni-" the Canadian began, before being rudely interrupted by an annoying Italian.

"Don't fucking touch me!" Lovino screamed.

_I'm sorry, was the middle of my sentence interrupting the beginning of yours?_ _Can't I just have one flippin' second to voice my own opinions?_

"I just wanted to hold your hand," Antonio protested.

_That's it? You practically bit his head off because your boyfriend was acting like a boyfriend?!_

"Hey guys, Ma-" Gilbert tried.

"You know how I feel about PDA bastard!" the Italian yelled.

_Ever heard of compromise? It was just your hand, not like he was trying to sleep with you in front of all of us. Calm yourself!_

"I'm sorry Lovi, I keep on forgetting," the Spaniard apologized.

_You're not wrong here, don't apologize to that bastard!_

"Yo! I said-" Gilbert began, only to interrupted again.

"You always fucking forget! You'd lose your head if it wasn't attached!" Lovino hollered.

"SHUT UP ALREADY!" the German exploded. "I am far too awesome for anyone to be ignoring me! Mattie was trying to say something! Stop being so pissy and listen for once!"

"To what?" Lovino barked back. "I don't give a damn about whatever-the-Hell-her-name-was was trying to say! I don't even know that chick!"

_What the Hell? I was here the entire fucking time! I- Did I just...? I used the f word... And I don't give a damn._

"She's fucking standing right here!" Gilbert pointed at the Canadian girl standing next to him.

"Whatever, it's not like she was going to do anything anyway. All she ever does is stand in the corner like a wallflower."

_He did __not__ just say that._

"It's your f-" the German began, only to be interrupted by the same girl he was trying to defend.

"I am not some fucking wallflower for you to ignore! I'm sick and tired of everyone acting like I'm not here! Just because I don't curse out everyone I see does NOT mean you can just treat me like I'm invisible!" Mattie yelled, taking everyone aback.

The moment of silence afterwards didn't last very long though.

"The fuck is your problem?" Lovino asked, not sensing the mood.

"It's about how I can't deal with your bitching anymore! Every time you say something I hate you a little bit more. I don't think I'll be able to deal with it for the rest of the week! You always try to make clear that you're not a girl, but you sure whine like one! God forbid your boyfriend look at you the wrong way, because that'll make you angry. You know what? I think that might be the only emotion you have; anger. I've never actually seen you appreciate anything Antonio's ever done for you. He's obviously high on those tomatoes you keep feeding him because there is no other reason he would still be with you! You're just the worst person I have ever met! Complaining about how your Valentine's Day will be awful because you're spending it with someone who likes you. You're a fucking douchebag! I can't even process how much I hate you right now. I don't want to see your face for the rest of the week or so help me God, I will take my hockey stick and pound you into the ground with it!"

_Calm down... you may have gone a bit too far, not that you weren't one hundred percent right._

Lovino glared at the usually docile Canadian. He wasn't about to test out her new found confidence, anyone who's ever seen her play hockey knew she could be brutal if she wanted. Seething, but saying nothing, he grabbed the hand of the Spaniard next to him and marched off.

"Are you okay?" Gilbert asked shyly. For a moment Mattie had forgotten that there was anybody else there.

_Because lashing out like that was normal..._

"I'm fine; I think I just need to rest. I've haven't been sleeping right lately," the blonde lied. "I guess that's why I'm a bit on edge."

"Oh, well, if you need anything... I'm here for you."

"Thanks," Mattie smiled not really listening to a word the albino said. "Bye."

She waved to the German goodbye and went to her room. Harnessing her anger, she decided that she refused to be a wallflower anymore.

_This year, I'm not going to be invisible. People will notice me, I just have to open their eyes a bit._


End file.
